Holding my Own
by Evil Angel No. 13
Summary: A Sakura-centred fic which will give you new-found respect for our favorite pink-haired ninja. i suk @ sums but its good trust me Luvlles Oh i almost 4got i dont know how 2 add chapters so can somebody tell me so that i can put the next chaps up Thx EA#1
1. Chapter 1: Night Running

**Title: **Holding My Own

**Rating:** K 

**Summary: **A Sakura-centred fic which will give you a new-found respect for our favorite pink-haired ninja. (i suk sums but its good trust me=) Luvlles! EA#13)

**Holding my Own**

**Chapter 1: Night Running**

The waning moon had reached its zenith as clouds of fog slid silently through the forest at night. The translucent white bodies passing like ghosts through the trees. Sakura's feet landed gently on a tree branch high in the canopy, her dark form displaying a surety and grace that betrayed her years of training at the academy and as a genin.

She took her bearings in the dim moonlight and readied herself for the next leap when she heard a low whistle in the distance. She tensed, waiting and then heard the call repeat low and then again once more, but this time higher in pitch. Her wariness fading as she recognized the field command for a brief rest.

"Finally," she sighed leaning against the trunk.

She stared out into the night watching the fog move. In front of her off to the left she watched the mist reveal two figures on the branch of a massive oak, about half way up its giant trunk. Both of them were dressed as she was, in the black-nin uniform that was worn during nighttime missions. Despite the night and distance she still guessed their identities easily. The shorter nin who refused to sit still (even on a break) would have to be Naruto while the taller stoic-looking figure with the wild silver hair had to be Kakashi.

Scanning directly ahead she watched as a clump of fog dissolved around an ancient looking maple just a few yards away. The fading mist revealed the fourth and final member of their team. Jiraiya was a large bear-like man with bestial white mane of hair trailing down his back. Eschewing the "black tighties" as he called them, he had retained his bright red vest along with the massive toad-summoning scroll he slung crossed his back. He was facing her as he crouched in the branches. Startled, she stared as his tattooed face broke in a wide grin. He waved at her in a ridiculous, almost child-like way.

Sakura blushed with embarrassment and waved back cautiously as another piece of fog seemed to swallow him up and leave the branch bare in its passing.

"I'm not sure if he's an idiot or a madman..." she thought wryly, "either way he's the perfect teacher for Naruto."

Sakura knew that Jiraiya-sama was one of the three legendary Sennin of Konoha. He recently returned to the Hidden Leaf Village to conduct some so- called research for that ecchi manga of his "Come, Come Paradise." The book was a favorite of Kakashi-sensei's. While he was peeping around Konoha public bathouses and generally ogling the young women of the village Jiraiya-sama had been talked by Naruto into being his personal tutor just before the tournament.

"No matter how he acts or what pervy stuff he writes," she thought, "I'm still very glad he's here."

Just then a vivid memory from her early genin days flooded into her mind's eye. She remembered when Kakashi and her team had been given the D-rank mission of weeding Hokage-sama's impressively large vegetable garden. According to Naruto "D" stood for "Dumbass" and her inner voice had agreed wholeheartedly to that. DAMN STRAIGHT!

It had been a sweltering day in the late summer. While they all slaved away at their task in the yard, Kakashi-sensei had fallen a sleep in a hammock at the shady back of the garden. The work was hard, long and dirty. She remembered the sweat pouring from her delicate AND PERFECTLY SIZED! forehead as it had soaked through her new forehead protector. While they worked Kakashi snored like a chainsaw earning him an impressive amount of dirty looks from his young troops. They had finished up just before early evening and as the boys went to put the garden tools back in the shed, Sakura went to wash up at the well on the other side of the house. She returned to find Naruto and Sasuke huddled suspiciously in a corner towards the front of the yard.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" she yelled.

He looked up her and then glanced nervously at Kakashi's sleeping form at the other end of the garden. It still sounded like he was drilling for oil. Naruto turned back to Sakura... his grin nearly splitting his fox- like face.

"Hey, Hey, Sakura-chan, shhhh! Don't talk so loud... hee hee! Sasuke here stole sensei's perv comic to teach him a lesson and we were looking at the pictures, heh."

"Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura always expected these things from Naruto, but Sasuke as the culprit was a bit of a shocker. She stared wide-eyed at him. He looked back, his normally serious face quickly filling with an unusual bright reddish tinge. His eyes also widened slightly before he quickly made his "I'm annoyed" angry face.

"Humph, whatever," he muttered turning away and dropping the book to the ground.

Sakura then realized he was blushing! "Sasuke never gets embarrassed," she thought, "Oh, kawai! He's so adorable!" HE WILL BE MINE!

It was then they all noticed the sudden disappearance of snoring.

Kakashi was looming over them. He had quickly discovered the theft and the thieves. Before they could run, he snatched the two up by the scruff of their collars began an ominous sounding lecture on the near fatal error of taking other people's prized possessions.

With Sakura slowly came out of her reverie back to the present. A sigh escaped from her lips.

"Now he's gone and I might never get to see that rosy-cheeked look again. Oh, Sasuke-kun..."

"Sakura."

She reacted before thought. Her kunai spun in her hand, the blade flashing back towards the sudden presence behind her. As she hammered her bladed fist back towards the intruder as an iron grip clamped down on her forearm ending the assault. With her other fist ready, she turned looked up to see her Kakashi-sensei staring down at her. His uncovered eye crinkled with an amusement that remained hidden with the covering on the rest of his face.

"Good reflexes, Sakura. It makes me almost miss the girl who would cry or faint when I'd sneak up on her in practice."

Sakura's face now turned crimson. DAMN YOU KAKASHI!

"Kakashi-sensei, you surprised me."

"Sorry. I was worried when you didn't start moving again after I called for an end to break, so I circled back."

Her facial color deepened and she bowed slightly.

"I'm so sorry, sensei! I won't let it happen again!"

Though most of Kakashi's face was hidden, the warmth of his smile came through its covering easily in an effort to comfort her.

"Of course, of course... you are doing very well Sakura. Try and stay focused now."

He held her eyes for a moment longer then after comforting squeeze on her shoulder he leapt off to continue their journey. Sakura raised her chin with determination and moved to join them. She ran with them again sensing their presence all around her in trees.

The team sped through night with singular purpose. Led by Jiraiya-sama, they traveled north and west from where Konohagakure lay. This was their second day of "silent" travel since they split from the Anbu squad who had continued like an arrow north toward the border with the Sound Country. Time passed without notice as they moved through the sea of trees. It was only an hour or two before dawn when Sakura realized that they were probably very close to the border Fire Country shared with the Waterfall and Grass Villages.

"This is the farthest I've ever been from home," she realized. "Where are you taking us you crazy old senin?"

She had over heard a snippet of conversation between sensei and Jiraiya the night before they had set out. Remembering the words, Sakura was still trying to puzzle out their meaning. Kakashi had been unintelligible, but Jiraiya's baritone, even muted, was still clear in the night air.

"... the Anbu would just do their duty. It is better they stay their path... with these two we might have a chance. Besides all things considered I want to keep Orochimaru's body count down. The chuunin among them would just get cut down."

"Orochimaru," she repeated to herself.

The name of the villainous traitor made a cold trickle down her spine. His twisted desire to take Sasuke-kun and use him for some strange forbidden jutsu had given her nightmares on more than one occasion over the last couple of weeks.

"And now he has what he wanted."

She refused to give into despair. To keep sane, her brain tore into her immediate and puzzling situation like a ravenous beast.

"Why didn't Jiraiya-sama bring the Anbu hunter-nin?" she puzzled. "It's their duty to capture or kill renegade-nins and there's none worse than that maniac. If anyone can save Sasuke-kun they can. And why bring us? Naruto is strong, if pigheaded, but I have no delusions about my ability. And we are both still young. Who takes children when they can have experienced men and women to fight?"

The frustration she felt with her lack of answers helped to give her the fuel she needed to keep up the grueling pace the others set.

As they cleared the next hill she saw a soft steady glow on a ridge just west from her position. Sakura made her way to a higher tree to see more clearly. It appeared to be a small house or temple. It was set in the traditional style at the top of a small rise in the hilly countryside. She was catching her breath a little when she heard a new whistle signal from just off to her right flank. It was three short high whistles, like a kingfisher's call. Her breath caught for a moment, as she recognized this new field command.

"Target sighted, prepare for engagement," she interpreted to the night air.

Checking her equipment quickly and retying her forehead protector she set off with speed and extreme caution towards the lone structure in the distance. She prayed they were no too late.

"I'm coming Sasuke," she prayed.

"Wait for me." 

E V I L A N G E L N U M B E R 1 3 

**Hi readers hope u enjoyed this chapter. I still don't have any ideas 4 wat 2 do 4 the ppl that do review after reading my stories so if u can think of something 2 do 4 them then pwez tell me in a review or a message pwez, thx! =) Luvlles!**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Title: Holding My Own**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: ****A Sakura-centred fic that will give you a new-found respect for our favorite pink-haired ninja.**

**Holding my Own**

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

The warm yellow light from the porch lanterns cast long shadows in the dusky gray of early morning. It seemed to Sakura to be a cheery looking little home with white painted walls and a shingled sloping roof in the old style. However, the knowledge that it was Orochimaru's cheery looking little home destroyed any hopes for a good first impression.

Jiraiya-sama was the first person to land in the small clearing in front the house; Naruto and Sakura quickly followed landing a step away. For a moment they all stood simply staring at this well-kept house in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey, why are all these lights on, ne?" asked Naruto. "It's like they wanted us to find them. Are they are challenging us or something?"

"Naruto!" scolded Sakura in a hushed tone. "We don't want them to hear us out here!"

The toad senin just stood there with his arms crossed. He seemed to be trying to stare a hole right through the door.

"They know we are here, girl," he said arching eyebrow at her. "They've known we were coming for the last hour."

"That snake has always had a flair for the dramatic," he thought, "but he also always picks the battlefield to suit him."

The large man returned his eyes to the door of the house. In a cloud of smoke, Kakashi appeared next to them and reported what he had scouted of the area. "We appear to be alone, although I'm sure Kabuto is around. I guess it was a hard party to get invited to."

Kakashi-sensei's light tone caused Jiraiya-sama's stony look to break into a slightly wicked version of a smile.

"Ah, that's Orochimaru for ya! He probably forgot to put directions on the invitations. Fortunately, I've been here before."

"I'm not afraid of him. Let's go kick his ass!" yelled Naruto.

The team walked up the porch stairs to the building 's entrance. With little hesitation, the senin reach for the broad sliding doors and threw them widely open. Sakura and Naruto had to shade their eyes as the light from the interior poured out as they entered.

After long hours of running through the night, Sakura's eyes adjusted slowly. The haze faded and she looked around to see that the inside of the building was in fact just one big, long room, like a dojo or a shrine. The sidewalls were lined with reflecting lanterns and a pit hearth of blazing logs was set to the back at the far end. The warmth of it all seeped in the numbness of her chapped skin making her hands and face tingle.

Two people stood like statues at the opposite end of the house. One was Orochimaru slouched arrogantly with the sword of Kusanagi slung on his shoulder. He was dressed in a black silk kimono slashed with green. Its shimmering cloth gave off the distinct impression of a serpent's iridescent skin. The other figure was less impressive at first glance. A boy on the door of adolescence, he was dressed simply in a dark blue shinobi jacket with white shorts. However, his stance gave him the appearance of a coiled spring. His hair fell into his shadowed eyes as he stared at the ground with a fearsome aura that could be felt from a distance.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura, wait! " commanded Kakashi grabbing her arm.

Jiraiya waved clownishly to Orochimaru. "Hi-ya Orochi-kun. Long time, no see," he bellowed. His voice filled the emptiness of the room briefly.

"I see you are still playing the fool Jiraiya," sneered Orochimaru. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to find me here. You brought Kakashi. oh good choice, and your little pet the Ninetails brat. and his.cheerleader?"

Sakura's face flushed with indignation.

Jiraiya grunted dismissively hooking his thumbs in his belt. "You're the fool, snake. Did you really think the Leaf would just let you take the Uchiha boy without a fight? Right now half the Anbu are falling onto Sound Village like a tidal wave. You'll be lucky if you can call anywhere in the Five Countries home again."

"Sound Village? Well that's good then, they are probably doing me a favor. You see I've grown disinterested with that little project. I have my eyes' set on something now much more enticing."

The criminal senin took the Kusanagi from its perch and began to tap the flat of the blade on his open palm. "Well, enough with the pleasantries. After all Sasuke-kun here has been almost bored to death. Haven't you my beautiful boy?"

Sasuke finally raised his head to look at them. His appearance made Naruto and Sakura step back in surprise. His face was completely covered in scrolling pattern of the Curse seal. The counter seal obviously no longer checking the infection, Orochimaru appeared to have Sasuke in total control. All the while, the birthright of the Uchiha clan spun wildly in his blood-red eyes.

Tightness appeared around Kakashi's natural eye and he slid his forehead protector up to expose his own Sharingan. Not taking his gaze off of their opponents he spoke quickly and carefully to his charges in an intense voice.

"Listen. That is not Sasuke. Right now he is Orochimaru's weapon. He will not hesitate to kill any of us. Naruto, Sakura, do you understand that? If you want to save him you're not going to able to hold back. "

Naruto studied his friend and teammate for a moment before nodding grimly. Sakura's face meanwhile flashed with anguish, her eyes darting, but she too regained a determined look within a breath's time.

"Yes, I understand," she said quietly, though inside she felt like her heart was itself tearing apart. The protests rolled through her mind unbidden.

"This can't be happening!!" she thought. "No! No! I can't! I can't fight Sasuke here. I came here to save him! Why didn't I see this coming?"

"Ok, Old Toad," sneered the villain. "Why don't we go outside to catch up on old times? And don't worry, we can just leave the children here to play."

The words died on his lips as Orochimaru left in a puff of nin-smoke. Jiraiya vanished in similar fashion a second later. Kakashi-sensei, looking torn, hesitated with a quick glance at his students before he too departed.

Sakura felt frozen, this was all happening to fast.

The possessed boy at the other end spoke for the first time. "Kakashi is wrong by the way. I have been wanting this for a long time, Naruto."

Both Naruto and Sakura's mouths dropped open. They had assumed wrongly that he was muted by the full curse. His mind was evidently there as well, twisted too by Orochimaru's spell.

"It's finally time to prove once and for all who is the stronger ninja, " he said walking toward them in a slow, menacing way.

Naruto stepped in front of Sakura.

Accepting the challenge he barked a laugh. "You were always a prick Sasuke. This curse seal thing has just made you a bigger prick. Come on! I'll beat your ass and save it at the same time!"

Sasuke halted. The tension built as a standoff started. They both waited for the other to move.

Sakura had decided before this journey started that she would become a different person and a better ninja. It was now or never as her greatest challenge loomed ahead. She whipped a kunai out her weapon's pouch.

"Naruto, I'm fighting too," she said. "You won't have to protect me." Pausing slightly she finished, "And don't worry, I have your back."

He turned slightly to look at her out of the corner of his eye. He studied her for a second, before his big toothy grin appeared. She smiled back, relieved by his quick acceptance.

"That's my girl! Ok, then let's do it. Kage Bushin no jutsu!"

Three flesh and blood doppelgangers appeared in front of Naruto.

At first she was surprised at the small number of kage bushin, but the intelligent kunoichi caught on quickly. "Good plan, Naruto" Sakura thought to herself. "Sasuke may be quicker and have more jutsu, but he can't outlast your monster stamina. Play it conservative and we've got him."

Sasuke's dark smile suddenly got a little bigger. He flew towards them at lightning speed. He reached the first clone and dispatched in an instantly in a puff of smoke. He got to the second one, before the clone could even defend, his spinning leaf taijutsu style ripped through it. The possessed nin seemed to only get faster with the kills.

"He's too quick!" she panicked. She began to raise her trembling hands to form a seal, what seal she didn't know. Suddenly a drop of something warm and wet splashed on her cheek. She blinked. The real Naruto was gone from in front of her and now flying towards the sidewall. His body crashed into its surface, then slid down into a pile against it.

She tore her eyes from Naruto's still form, realizing she couldn't see Sasuke. A whisper came to her ear.

"Oh, Sakura."

Her kunai was knocked from her hand as an iron-like hand grasped her throat. She fought instantly for breath, clawing uselessly at the hand that held her. Sasuke picked her up by the neck and turned her in the air to face him.

"I was so happy to see you show up, Sakura-chan," he said mockingly. " I expected to have some difficulty with Naruto-kun's little summoning tricks, but with you here he can't risk it."

Sakura felt lightheaded. She struggled weakly "I can't give.. no." .

He smiled and then touched a finger to his lips in a mischievous way.

"You know I never realized how easy it would be to snap your pretty little neck before. I should have noticed this way sooner, but."

Two shuriken flew past her eyes them cutting into Sasuke's outstretch arm. Naruto was back on his feet.

"Hey asshole! I'm not done with you yet."

Sasuke's grip of her throat held firm as he casually plucked the throwing weapons from his arm. He seemed frighteningly impervious to the injury. Turning towards Naruto he looked briefly at Sakura as if annoyed she still occupied his hand and then threw her over his shoulder towards the back wall.

"Sakura, why don't you rest over there? We'll talk later."

Her body arched through the air in its trajectory. The flight felt syrupy slow as the stabbing pain of suffocation still coursed through her body. She could not control her body at all as she slammed against the wall, collapsing to the floor.

Wrapping her hands around neck, she writhed in a ball of agony on the floor Choking and gasping, she felt the waves of pain slowly diminish to a raw ache. Fear and spasms of aftershock glued her to the smooth panels of the floor. NOT NOW! I WON'T LOSE!

"I need to move.to help Naruto. I have to get past this," she whispered to herself.

She forced herself to roll over and leaned her head against the floor. Sakura squinted still coughing to see how the battle progressed. The breaths came short and hard through the burning tenderness of her windpipe.

The fighting had turned to the close combat she knew they both preferred. Naruto and Sasuke traded blows evenly. She couldn't help but marvel as they released huge amounts of chakra in their battle. A red demonic aura seemed surround each of them.

"It's like that time Naruto fought Neji."

Naruto appeared to the stronger of the two, but Sasuke moved as if he knew his every attack before it was launched. She knew the curse gave him added strength and the Sharingan's ability kept the fight at a dead heat.

They broke apart, jumping back in stalemate. Before his feet landed, Sasuke's hands had formed a seal of the tiger.

"Fire jutsu.. Naruto look out!" screamed Sakura.

"Katon Housenka!"

Balls of fire sprung from Sasuke's mouth and streaked toward Naruto. The fox boy stood there confidently making no move to dodge the attack. Sakura was dumbfounded.

"Are you crazy? Move you."

Naruto brought up his hands with his flat palms facing the blast. As the fireballs reached him they swerved away like they had bounced roughly against an invisible wall. Sakura just stared in amazement. Even Sasuke looked taken back.

"I'm impressed, Naruto, I see you can manipulate the air around your hand with just your chakra."

"Well I didn't just sit around while you were laid up in bed, Sasuke," Naruto shot back. "You don't know half of what I can do."

Sasuke threw his hands up again in a new seal. "Ah yes, but I can learn. Kage Bushin no jutsu!" Three solid clones of Sasuke appeared around him. They were exact copies and all wearing the same sardonic grin. He had copied shadow clone technique from earlier.

Naruto quickly did his own Kage Bushin of three and the two groups launched themselves at each other renewing the match. Sakura watched the free-for- all in disbelief.

"They must be burning huge amounts of chakra keep those Kage Bushin going in full combat," she thought. "This is my best chance." TIME FOR MY ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE, BABY!

Sakura had not let her time off during the Chuunin tournament go to waste either. Kakashi had arranged for special tutoring for her while he had taken Sasuke into hiding and it was finally time to put that training to good use.

Rising up on her knees she steadied herself, finding her center. With this jutsu she could not afford to make one mistake. While gaining mastery, she still had yet to do it twice in a single day. She formed the seals for it preparation quickly. Three in quick succession repeated four times: hare, dog and phoenix. Feeling the potential build and then stabilize she held it tightly, perspiration breaking out on her face She stared at the contest unfolding in front of her waiting for her chance.

Naruto was the first to gain advantage by taking out one of the Uchiha's clones. Now with the added attacker he had Sasuke almost completely on the defensive. Another opening came against a Sasuke clone and all of the Narutos, clones and original, pounced on it. Springing their trap, Sasuke and his remaining clone jumped back to either side of the opponents seals forming in their hands.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Thick gouts of flame slammed into either side of Naruto and his assembled clones. The flames enveloped everything as it reduced quickly to a single small heap. Naruto's orange jacket was just visible in the blackening smolder.

"No! Naruto? It can't be." Sakura reeled from the apparent quick defeat. "I need to do this now!"

Sakura intoned, "Mind Cage no jutsu!" An inky ball of darkness appeared above head her. She focused her mind and sent the high level genjutsu towards its target. A smoky tendril spun off from the black mass and drifted slowly towards Sasuke,

"I see you, Sakura."

His fight with Naruto over, Sasuke had turned towards her. "I'm not sure what jutsu that is, but I think I'll enjoy making you show it to me again later." The tendril was still feet away from its target.

"This is bad," she thought desperately. "He can easily avoid this." I WAS SO CLOSE!

Sasuke's hands came together with arrogant slowness as he readied his next attack.

"Hey! Sasuke-chan!" called a voice above. A jacketless Naruto jumped towards Sasuke from the rafters.

He looked up snarling and sent the fire jutsu he was about to send at Sakura at his rival instead. Fireballs began to pelt the airborne boy who was unable to dodge the jutsu while in the air.

Through this all Sakura had not broken her technique. A small smile of satisfaction crossed her lips as the tendril finally brushed Sasuke and she felt her mind cage connect with its target.

Its effects on both of them were instantaneous.

"I got you, you bastard!" she mumbled, causing a rare instance where her thought's echoed those of her inner voice exactly.

Sasuke's look of bewilderment as he turned towards her gave her great pleasure as her eyelids began to sink like shutters down over her eyes. She caught one final glimpse of his limp form falling to the floor as the genjutsu took it effect on them, knocking them both unconscious

E V I L A N G E L N U M B E 1 3

**Hi pplz hope u enjoyed this Chapter Keep reading and reviewing and pwez help me think of something 2 do 4 the ppl that review pwez thx a million! =) Luvlles!**

**EA#13**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**Title:** Holding my Own

**Rating: **K+

**Summary:** A Sakura - centered fic that will give you new-found respect for our favorite pink-haired ninja.

**Holding my Own**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura catapulted out of bed. It was her first day of the special training that sensei had promised her after her getting a draw at the preliminaries. She was nervous and excited.

"Oh no I'm late! I need to hurry. I don't want to make a bad first impression."

She rushed through her morning routine of hair care and positiveself-reflectionin the mirror like a machine. She wasn't fully awake until she was half way through the skin care management section of the process when looking at her clock she relised with dread she would need to skip parts four and five of her acne prevention treatment to remain on schedule.

"Oh no! Oh well, I probably have a few extra minutes. Kakashi-sensei is always ate anyway, I bet the person he got to do my training has his gift for showing up on time." NOT!

She finished up and rushed out the door. The summer sun was bright and strong as Sakura walked quickly to the place of meeting at the west village bridge. Sakura refused to run cause she didn't want to be a sweaty mess before she even met the Jounin who would be training her. Her head wandered in the bright morning.

"Who knows made he'll be kawai, like Gemma-sensei. not that he's cuter than Sasuke-kun. Oh! I'll die if its Gai-sensei. DEATH BEFORE DISHONOR! Not that he's left Rock Lee's side since his injury. Poor Lee-san," she mused.

As Sakura cleared the bridge, she broke from her daydream and immediately recognized the figure lounging against the rail.

"Kurenai-sensei! Uh, Ohayou."

"Ohayou Sakura," said the young female jounin in her dusky, low voice.

Yuuhi Kurenai was a mystery to Sakura. From a minor clan, she had risen through the ranks to Jounin with phenomenal speed. For a kunoichi it was almost unheard of. She didn't know much else, but Sakura realized with surprise that if she counted all the Jounin women she knew on both hands she would still have fingers to spare.

"Kakashi-sensei asked me to train you while he took the Uchiha boy somewhere for lessons. Since all mine are still recovering from the exam or they don't really need my help, I said yes." Her tone became slightly chill. "Although from the way you're staring at me maybe we are both wasting are time, ne?"

Sakura went crimson.

"No, no! Kurenai-sensei, gomennasai, I just didn't think you'd be my teacher." Sakura looked up after ducking her head, Kurenai appeared to desire a little more of an explanation.

"I mean that, it's just there aren't that many women who are jounin, so when Kakashi-sensei said he found someone to train me in his absence I assumed it would be a man. My apologies again, sensei."

Yuuhi's face smoothed slightly, but even her natural demeanor was still brusque. "Well then, let's go. Keep up."

Sakura sprang to follow her movement. As they ran into the forest heading west, it took all of her effort to keep up along winding forest paths. They ran for a mile before Yuuhi took their journey into the trees.

"She's fast, almost like Kakashi, and she's not cutting me any breaks. It's like she's trying to lose me, except."

Sakura stopped dead. She realized that she couldn't see her tutor anymore nor sense her movement.

"Where did she go?"

The genin searched for a time and soon came upon tracks hinting of a recent passage. A bent branch, twisted leaves, all leading further west to a small rounded clearing about fifty paces wide in the forest. Sakura landed at its edge catching her breath. The fragrance of the wildflowers that dotted the grasses hung heavy in the air of the place.

She walked out into the meadow. Immediately in front of her emerged a foreign looking nin in a camouflaged jacket from the grass. Sakura jumped back into a defensive posture as he glared at her with fierce look in his eyes.

"Who are you? Why are you sneaking around near Leaf Village?"

The ninja did not trade words with her, but started to run at her throwing shuriken. Sakura used a kawarimi to escape jumping to the trees behind her. She immediately somersaulted over her opponent, throwing kunai in a stagger pattern. It forced him to block above his head. With his arms raised she knew he would be unable to block a low attack.

"Got him," she thought, her heart racing.

She landed behind him, her feet touching to the ground. She readied for attacking when unexpectly she lost her footing. Sakura tumbled roughly into a hidden pit trap. While struggling to right herself a net encased her.

At the top, a disgusted looking Kurenai gazed down into the hole.

"That was a basic genjutsu, girl. I was expecting a little better from one Kakashi so highly recommended."

Sakura groaned with frustration.

She never actually saw the shuriken actually hit her kawarimi, she had assumed and been tricked. She cut herself out and crawled dejectedly out of the pit. This was not going as planned at all. She scrambled up to find Kurenai-sensei sitting a few yards away picking flowers, of all things.

Sakura tried brushing herself off, but it was no use. The dirt covered her all over and even clumped in her hair. She walked over to Yuuhi and sat down sullenly.

"Why is she embarrassing me? Why I am so stupid?"

Kurenai looked up at her and smiled. It was the first time Sakura could detect a hint of warmth in her face.

"Not so pretty now from when you started, ne?

Sakura couldn't help but smile back sheepishly. "Yeah."

The Jounin kept her tone soft. "I was surprised that you tried a direct attack like that. It was a good plan, but foolish. You must realize a foreign ninja here illegally would have to be at least chuunin level to be sent by his country. Probably serving as an Anbu as well. What if he wasn't alone? Did you even think to consider that? What you did was nothing less than suicide."

Kurenai became silent and looked at Sakura intently.

"I've seen your grades Sakura. At the chuunin paper exam did you know you were one of only two genin who walked in knowing all the answers?"

Sakura's head swelled slightly with the compliments. "Who was the other one," she wondered. "Was it Sasuke-kun? It must have..."

Kurenai sighed as if reading her mind. "The other was Nara Shikamaru, not Uchiha Sasuke, which gets me to my point here. I won't speak for Kakashi-sensei, but I gather he's worried that you have become too dependent on your teammates and worse you think that you should be able to match their ability." She paused. "Do you think that's true?"

"No Sensei! I know I do the least on missions right now, but that's because Naruto tries too hard. He's always jumping in first and Sasuke-kun just always knows the right thing to do."

Kurenai seemed to be half-listening as she stripped leaves from a large cattail she had picked along with the flowers.

"I see. Ok, well talk won't learn jutsu." Holding up a small bright- colored flower she asked, "Sakura, you had a flower-arrangement class. What flower is this and what is used for?"

Sakura rattled off the textbook response. "Its called plumeria or more commonly meadowpink, it is good as a complimentary flower in an arrangement of summer blossoms."

"Good. Did you know that it has other qualities? Exposure to the scent is said to cure headaches. An infusion of its blossoms when ingested can cause hallucinations or vivid dreams, while the oil of its seeds is a poison that can trigger paralysis and, if untreated, death. I chose this spot for training as the perfume will aid in our next task."

Yuuhi got up and Sakura followed her to her feet.

"Oh, Sakura take off your nin-jacket."

Sakura wasn't sure she heard her correctly. "Sensei what did you say? I don't think I understood you correctly."

Kurenai smiled a little too sweetly.

"Yes, you did. I said lose the jacket. You do have the proper underclothes on, correct? I hope you don't have some lacy little number hiding under there. It's going to be a long day"

Sakura was annoyed. She took her jacket off in a deliberately slow fashion before tossing it to the side. Her black sports tank matched her tight- fitting nin-shorts. In the heat of the midday she still repressed a sudden chill as the wind tickled her newly bared midriff.

"Ok, let's begin!"

Kurenai swung the cleaned reed she had been making through the air experimentally, then looking at Sakura she formed a seal. Her form seemed to twist and ripple as it spun away into nothingness.

"Genjutsu again!" Sakura looked around trying to anticipate what she was sure would be sensei's first attack. From the trees walked a figure Sakura knew in a heartbeat to be a fake.

"Sakura, what are you doing out here?" asked a perfect imitation of Sasuke- kun. IMPOSTER!

"Nice try sensei, but I won't fall for that trick I know.!"

Sakura was cut off by an enraged squeal that erupted from the woods. A mountain boar of massive size charged at the Sasuke clone who barely dodged its deadly attack.

"It's just an illusion," Sakura told herself.

The boar turned and seeing the pink-haired girl squealed again renewing its charge, now towards where she stood.

"Just an illusion."

An all too real cry of anguish came from the not-Sasuke. "Sakura move now!"

"It's not real."

She could feel the ground echo with its charging hooves, its grunts of rage as grew closer and closer and..

The fear overtook her. Throwing her hands up she closed her eyes and let out a scream of terror. Prone and on her knees, the cattail switch appeared in the air to slap Sakura crossed the exposed part of her back. She cried out and felt to soothe the welt it had left.

Kurenai-sensei coalesced to step out of nothingness a few feet away with the offending weed.

"I'm not Iruka, Sakura. I won't baby you. And I'm not Kakashi either who overlooked you because he was forced to concentrate on the other members of your team."

She paused and then returned to her invisibility jutsu. However, the lecture continued.

"The goal of this exercise is simple. Take the reed away from me before I can hit you with it. If you can do this there is no genjutsu you cannot master."

Sakura tried in vain to pinpoint the voice's location, but it seemed to echo throughout the place, obviously another effect of the illusion.

The sun moved slowly along its path in the hazy blue sky and as it came to rest above the mountains in the late afternoon. Sakura was still struggling through the exercise.

Sweat drenched her and stung the couple dozen welts that tracked along her arms, legs, shoulders and back.

She had not located Kurenai once. Many illusions were thrown at her: fire, enemy attacks, ants, slugs and snakes. Her teammates and other genin she was also friends with appeared. They were always either in pain, or attacking her or each other. Always just distracting enough to make her let her guard down. She felt anxious and strung out. Sakura started to rationalize the situation in her head.

"How much chakra does she have, anyway? She's got to be close to her limit! This can't last forever."

Like a mind reader, Yuuhi's echoing voice entered the thin air dashing such hopes.

"Sakura. If you cannot do this before my chakra is spent I will send you back. I will tell Kakashi that you are not fit to move beyond the genin rank and you will never take the chuunin exam again. This I swear to you."

"But why?! Why are you doing this to me?" YOU BITCH!

"It's very simple. Your sensei feels that your two companions will grow to rank among the strongest ninja ever to be born in Konohagure. Right now, you are the weakest member on that team. They feel obligated to protect you. As your team gains experience and goes on more dangerous missions you will become an increasing liability they simply cannot afford. Do you understand this? Is my logic wrong?"

The reed switch suddenly took Sakura hard at the back of her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes as she fell to the ground. The physical pains mixed with the psychological torture of the jounin's comments.

"There is no shame in remaining a genin, Sakura. Women can rarely match men in the areas of strength and stamina. For you to even think to try and keep up with likes of Naruto or the Uchiha boy will surely get you killed and perhaps them as well."

Sakura brought herself back to her feet and a cold anger settled within her.

"Don't worry your Sasuke might still love you in time. No one will judge you harshly for it. Who knows maybe in a couple of years."

"Enough! Come at me again!" screamed Sakura.

The echoing speech ended and Sakura steeled herself for the next exchange. She had a plan. GAME OVER HONEY!

She centered her chakra and sent it out in her body enhancing her senses of hearing and touch. It was extremely difficult and once she moved, even a slight shift in stance, her concentration in those senses would break. But as always her control was flawless. The slightest changes of the vibration and pitch in the air around her could be detected.

As she waited a small phrase from her academy studies crept up into her mind. It was a simple haiku poem she had loved as a young girl about the meaning of being a kunoichi. Like a mantra she repeated it to herself as a massive bear appeared out the forest raising itself up give its challenge to her. Like all Yuuhi's other illusions it looked frighteningly real.

"In a woman's heart"

The deep rumble of its roar rolled over her as she stared ahead, seeing yet not. Feeling the deepness in the animal's voice, slow and long.

"Breaking swords the willow bends"

The roars continued. The sounds increased becoming closer. Heavy paws crushing dry grass. A softer hiss followed it. Again it came, it was separate, alone, yet sliding under the deeper rhythm. The bear's illusion was very near now, closer still...

"Like water, I flow."

Under the sound of it's heavy ragged breathing, a low whistle came from behind. It was different and quick like a hummingbird. Sakura twisted around, her kunai connecting blindly with the unseen. With a snap, a broken cattail twirled away from her in the air. Kurenai appeared beside her and discarded the remaining stump she held her hand.

Sakura's blood was still boiling as she turned to her tutor.

"Do not compare me to anyone else! I decided before that I would become stronger for myself! I am not a ninja to please others. I am a ninja because it is what I wanted to be. Nothing you say will ever change that." YOU GOT THAT?!

Kurenai stared hard at her for a long stretch then spoke evenly, "I believe you. I do not stand in awe of my fellow jounin. I do not worry about competing with their talent. I am weapon of the Leaf. It is my duty to serve and protect. I fight not because others wish it, but because it is who I am."

Kurenai then turned away quickly to look into rich gold of the falling sun. Sakura could here her softly repeating a small verse, one she had held to so tightly, but moments ago.

In a woman's heart, breaking swords the willow bends. Like water, I flow.

As she turned back to Sakura, she smiled at her knowingly. It was a bond they now shared.

This powerful and mysterious woman who was to be her new mentor sighed signaling an end to their reverie. Picking up the genin's jacket, she placed it gingerly on her sore shoulders. The change in the relationship was evident. Kurenai Yuuhi was convinced that this girl was a good choice for a pupil.

"Alright Sakura, let's go home and get you cleaned up. There's a lot of training ahead of us and I want those boys to fall down with shock after they see some of the techniques I'll teach you."

Sakura walked leisurely back to the village, talking and enjoying the new companionship felt with her special tutor.

"You mean you've really never seen Kakashi with his mask off? Let me tell you, your sensei's quite the little hottie! He's almost too pretty for a man if you ask me."

Sakura giggled, entertained at Kurenai's normally well-hidden humor. Her heart felt light and for the first time a new confidence was beginning to grow in her. This trial past, Sakura began to let go of the many doubts and worries she had been held for too long.

E V I L A N G E L N U M B E R 1 3

**Hey guys whats up. Hope you liked this chapter pwez keep reading and reviewing! I still haven't gotten any ideas for what to do for the people who review so if you can think of something pwez tell me in a review or message me but if you message me it may or may not take a little bit for me to read it because i share an email address with my mom so...yeah. Well keep reading and reviewing my fics and let me know what you thought about my stories!=) Seriously guys your the reason i write and once again just to let you know i do except criticism to a certain point, Thx! LUVLLES!** =)

EA#13


	4. Chapter 4: Mind Cage

**Title: **Holding my Own

**Rating:**K+

**Summary: **A Sakura-centred fic that will give you a new-found respect for our favorite pink-haired ninja.

**Holding my Own**

**Chapter 4:Mind Cage**

Her eyes opened wide as she awoke within the dreamscape her jutsu had created. Standing up, Sakura's sandals scraped against the stone paved floor of the dark and cavernous tunnel she now appeared to be in. She suddenly felt very cold and rubbed her arms reflexively to ward off the chill.

She had performed this jutsu many times now and knew it was all in her mind. literally. Her body was warm and hopefully safe lying on the floor of Orochimaru's house. She was in complete control here and her jitters were just a nervous release for what was ahead.

A scream of rage echoed in the darkness. Turning quickly she looked towards the source of the sound. In the dim light she could make out the shape of box that appeared far from where she stood. She recognized it instantly for it was what she had created for him. Willing the distance closed between her and her target it came closer to reveal a cage of steel bars encasing a solitary figure.

"Sasuke."

The possessed boy covered in the black swirling pattern of the curse seal still maintained his Sharigan even in this dream state. Although unable to use chakra in this place his appearance made her cringe. Sasuke's eyes locked onto her. His yelling renewed and he hurled himself at the bars to claw at her. She stood there out of reach and calmly crossed her arms to watch his efforts.

"It is useless Sasuke-kun. You can't overpower the controller of this jutsu once it has taken effect. Unlike Ino's trick, a strong will or great chakra cannot break it. This is one of the Leaf's most powerful genjutsu. It is used for interrogation of dangerous prisoners, in fact I could even hold this against the Hokage once she was caught within it."

Sakura sat down on the ground and leaned back against the wall she had willed to now be there behind her.

"I suggest you get comfortable because we're probably going to be here for a while," she said in a dry tone.

He paced like a tiger within the space the cage allowed. Striking at bars a few more times, he stopped directly in front of her to lean his face onto the bars. His cold red stare locked on her.

"You surprised me, Sakura. I was so focused on Naruto I never thought you'd be a problem. I admit I am very impressed. Let me go now or I promise you will die very painfully when Orochimaru comes back."

Sakura stared back impassively.

"You can't scare me, Sasuke-kun. You know as well as I there is no sure thing in a battle and I am confident in my team." Her voice took on a teasing tone. "In fact, are you so sure Orochimaru will bother to gather up a ninja who was beaten by a weak little girl like me?"

Baring his teeth at her, Sasuke turned away. Sakura relaxed a little as he spun away. Hopefully that was would be the worst of it. Unfortunately he turned back to her very quickly, yet this time his eyes were dark and clear. He looked pleadingly at her and his skin was no longer blemished with the seal's mark. This time it was the face of the boy she had fallen in love with.

"You have to understand, Sakura," he said pleadingly. "I need to do this to defeat my brother, Itachi. I can't do it on my own. I need you. Let me go from this trap. This is the only way my parents' spirits may finally find rest. I know I seem to be doing the wrong thing, but it really is the only way. I need your help now and then we can be together." He reached out to her. "Onegai?"

She shut her eyes tightly. Sakura's heart leapt at the warmth and need he now showed her. It set the cauldron of her feelings to boil.

"These are words I have wanted to hear for so long," she thought.

Her desire to truly have his affection made the proper response only that much harder give.

"And was Naruto's death also part of your plan to help avenge the Uchiha clan? Nice try, but the real Sasuke would never ask for help to achieve his goals. Whatever you are inside him you're just wasting your breath."

A snarl marked the defeat as he turned away for a second time.

Sakura exhaled. She felt confident that she could handle what ever nasty words he threw at her and settled back to wait till Kakashi and Jiraiya returned to them.

They would need to perform a canceling seal to end her jutsu. She was sure the senin knew how to perform it even if Kakashi-sensei surprisingly did not. They were both cutoff from the real world till then or when she broke it herself. All in all, it was a very lonely place to be.

Crouching in the center of the cage, the creature Sasuke had become glared fiercely at her. The Sharigan and curse seal had returned to give him an appropriately demonic look, while the sound of his breathing had gained a low yet audible hiss.

"Your s'chakra is s'not that powerful. It will soon fail and then you will be helpless against me. That fox boy is nothing, but smoldering cinders by now."

Fear began to grip Sakura as she uncomfortably watched the shape of Sasuke's eyes changed from more to less human. It was like he was slowly transforming into a snake right in front of her. She realized his diseased mind was slowly distorting the projection of itself in her binding.

"I don't need to watch this!" Sakura got up and stared to walk away from the cage. The Mind Cage no jutsu forced captor and captive to be within eyesight of each other in the dreamscape, but she knew she could get at least as far away from him as when the jutsu had begun.

"You think you can ignore me!" Sasuke screamed. A shriek erupted from the boy as he clutched at his head. The sound was like nails on slate, both terrible and inhuman.

Sakura was forced to her knees by the sudden jolt of pain. It felt as if hundreds of needles were being pushed into her skull. She turned in horror to watch the cage buckle and swell like soggy ramen.

"This is isn't possible," she thought. "He must be hurting himself as much as me. I need to stop him before the cage is ripped apart."

She turned and put her hand out towards the cage to focus. She tried to will the cage to return to its unbent form. The Sasuke-creature's wail became even stronger. The pain was unbelievable and it tore through her. She pulled her hands to her ears and started to bend towards the ground. Sakura felt her control slipping.

"This is bad..."

Instantly, it stopped.

She looked up in surprise to see the cage returned to its solid form and Sasuke seated cross-legged. All the reptilian features were gone, only the sharigan and his curse markings remained. He was quiet and subdued as he glared at something behind her. She turned to look where his ire lay and saw a mirror image of herself just a few feet behind. The replica stood with arm outstretched facing the cage.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. She asked, "Who are you?"

The duplicate-her walked next to Sakura, but her attention still seemed focused on the cage, giving Sakura a moment to study this "other self". Though identical this girl was different from her in some ways. She exuded a great confidence and her stance was almost arrogant looking.

"Now are you going to be a good little boy, Sasuke-kun?" said the body double.

Sasuke sniffed irritably and looked at the ground. Satisified that he was done with his tantrum she turned to greet Sakura with a bright smile.

"Good! Well now that's over with, Hajimemashite!" (jap.= greeting for first time)

"Hajimemashite. I'm sorry, who are you again?" asked Sakura again.

"Oh I'm you! Let's take a load off," she said pulling the original down to sit with her to the ground.

Sakura was beginning to become annoyed. This other self appeared rather bossy. Actually then she began to wonder if she seemed bossy to others... of course not.

Clearing her head with a slight shake, she decide to inquire further. "What do you mean you're me? Like a delusion or a split personality. are you real?"

The other Sakura laughed. "Well yes of course I'm real. I'm a part of you, silly girl. I bet you think you're going crazy right now. Sorry. I didn't want to interfere, but Sasuke over there became a handful so I had to step in."

"I see." Still skeptical Sakura continued, "So, why didn't I know about you before. Have you always been around or are you a thing that popped in my head when I started my genjutsu training."

The double started to answer her, when Sasuke started up again. He leaned against the bars and leered at them.

"When did you learn this little trick, Sakura? Two for the price of one." His voice dripped venom. "When we get back to the real world maybe you can bring her with you for a little ménage a trios action?"

Sakura was disgusted. The other self was already on her feet facing the cage.

"I don't know about you, but I've had about enough."

She reached out a hand to pull Sakura up. Holding onto her, the double stretched an arm again towards the prison.

"We have to work together to do this."

Sakura felt at once what her reflection was planning and nodded. Facing the bars she concentrated as well.

Sasuke's smug face changed when he saw what they were doing. Bricks began to materialize, filling in the spaces between the bars. He snarled and tried to attack their minds once again. He found to his frustration he could no longer pierce their minds with his cries like before. He was completely powerless this time around.

"You whore," he cursed at them, "I swear that when I get out of here you will be the last to die Sakura! You will watch everyone you love fall in front of you. Arrgh! You can't do this to me!"

Sakura felt the threats slide off of her like beads of water. The calmness she seemed to absorb from this other self was like a balm. The desperation built in Sasuke's voice as the final line of bricks was laid.

"Sakura! It hurts! Stop it! Please, I don't want to be alone. Sakura!!"

His screams cut off abruptly as the last piece was set. It all was too much. Throwing away the other's hand, sobs erupted from Sakura. Blinded by tears, she wrapped her arms around herself as if to try and hug away the pain. There on the ground she felt another pair of comforting arms enjoin around her in gentle way. They remained silent for a long time.

"It will be ok, Sakura," she said at last. "I know it hurts to give pain to the ones we love even more than it does to receive it. Don't worry. He'll be fine. When this is all over he will be made whole again. You'll see."

Sakura looked at this other self and nodded. It was amazing that she could take this apparition's soothing words as truth so easily.

Wiping away her tears she said with a sniffle, "So where did you come from?"

This time the girl's smile returned small and wistful. She stood and looked away, allowing the pause to lengthen for a few moments then spoke in a whispering voice.

"Tell me Sakura about how you were born."

Sakura blinked away tears confused and slowly related what details her parents had given her about her birth.

"Well mom and dad said I was a beautiful baby. Of course all parents say that. The pregnancy was a very difficult one for mom... The doctor told her she probably shouldn't have children again after me. Father said he didn't mind, I was all they needed... I was also born premature. There were complications in labor too... It was because I was suppose to have an identical twin, but. she was stillborn."

Sakura looked up in awe at this girl in front her. The little differences she couldn't name before came immediately to light. The hair was slightly shorter, parted a different way. The shape of her grin and set of the shouders weren't quite like hers and the clothes, though the same seemed to fit a little differently. It was all so obvious now.

"It was so hard on you and her," the girl said quietly. "I knew that if we were to both make it she probably wouldn't. I loved you both so much. I just couldn't let that happen. For some reason, I don't know why, I've always thought of myself as the older one. I know that seems odd, but I knew I wanted to make sure that my little sister made it into this world with a mom and a dad. " She paused. "Passing my spirit's strength to you made it all possible in the end."

The girl tried to hide the melancholy in her voice. "I don't mind it. I knew you were the stronger one and this way I would be with you forever."

Sakura gawked at her still in disbelief. "So you're my sister?"

The twin shook her head slightly. "No not really, l'm just the part of you that was a gift from a sister you won't ever know, but I will always be with you as her love will be."

She sat down on the ground again beside Sakura, who suddenly felt very sleepy. It was funny. It felt like the most natural thing to lay her head down in the lap of this girl she just met in her dream. She was going to need therapy after this. The hand that stroked Sakura's head felt warm and gentle. She felt protected and cared for. They seemed to stay like that for hours.

"O-nei-chan?"

"Hmm?."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"No, not like this. But think of me when you see your reflection in the morning or when you dream at night and I will always be there. I am always on your side, like an inner-you. And when strong emotions happen or difficult times come you can hear me then cheering you on from the inside."

The twin sighed sadly.

"Sakura our time is almost up, but promise me one small thing?"

"Anything."

"When you get back can you ask mom what she was going to name that other girl? I've always wanted to know."

Sakura felt so tired as she looked up at her inner-sister-self. She promised, "I will. And when I have a daughter with Sasuke I will give her that name."

Unable to remain awake any longer Sakura drifted off under her sister's tender smile.

** E V I L A N G E L N U M B E R 1 3 **

**Hey peoples hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to read and review just a little reminder i do take criticism to a certain degree still don't have any ideas yet so well see ya next time! =) LUVLLES!**

**EA#13**


	5. Chapter 5: Hands

**Title: **Holding my Own

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **A Sakura-centred fic that will give you a new-found respect for our favorite pink-haired ninja.

**Holding my Own**

**Chapter 5: Hands**

Kakashi landed on the treetop with a lightness and cat-like grace that belied his weight and size. Taking a moment for his bearings he felt his biggest wound, three shallow slices along his ribs, begin to itch as new scabs formed under the hasty bandaging.

"What an interesting battle," he said aloud.

He replayed parts of it in his mind. Kabuto and his master were an almost invincible team and for most of the fight he felt purely on the defensive. Jiraiya had begun to take it to a whole other level with a summoning jutsu when for some reason Orochimaru called for a retreat.

"It probably had to do with Sasuke's defeat," he thought, looking at the small, delicate-looking girl that was bundled in his arms. She seemed so helpless at that moment, yet to judge her by appearances now would be an error.

"Who would have thought you would grow so strong so quickly, Sakura." Kakashi had known deep down that those two could handle Sasuke, but to see Naruto like that...

He still felt an odd swell of pride as he briefly as he checked her for a normal pulse before continuing their journey.

"This must be what having a daughter is sort of like." He laughed to himself, "The blood loss must be making me sentimental."

Kakashi shot off again back to the heart of Fire Country, He needed to get her to the hospital as he knew that's where Jiraiya would almost be by now with the boys.

The dappled shadows and rustling forest were their only traveling companions.

Sakura was extremely disoriented went she woke up in the Konoha recovery ward.

"Ah! Ohayou Sakura."

Her eyes watered a little, slow to adjust as she stared at the window. Sensei's form lounging in its frame came into blurry focus. He appeared at ease with his favorite novel in hand.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Her eyes widened "Where?"

"Relax. You've slept for three days. Both Sasuke and Naruto are safe and sound. All thanks to you Sakura."

His words sunk in and she blushed, "Me?"

Kakashi put the book away and stood up. "Yes, I gathered from Naruto what happened and it sounds like without your support and teamwork the demon that Sasuke had become would have defeated you."

"It's all thanks to Kurenai-sensei. I really..." Sakura was cutoff a blond-haired whirlwind entered the room.

"Sakura-chan! You're awake. I knew you'd be alright!"

Naruto looked well and in high spirits as he burst in the room. Sakura felt relief to see him again despite having just heard from sensei that he was fine.

"Naruto! You're ok too! I am so glad."

"Of course! After one night of rest I am always ready for anything!"

"Well no," Kakashi cut in. "Actually Naruto looked like some tried to make him into teriyaki when we found you guys. Hokage-sama had to administer to him herself."

Naruto put a hand behind his head and he grinned unabashedly.

"But what about..."

"Oh Yeah, Old Lady Tsunade said she put a better counter sign..."

"That's counter-seal Naruto..."

The fox boy waved his hand at him dismissively.

"Whatever sensei...like I said, counterseal on Sasuke. It shouldn't take over his mind like that again. But until Orochimaru is toast it will always bother him."

Sakura was unused to all the attention. She couldn't help it as her thoughts turned to him and she distractedly looked to gaze out the window.

"Umm, is he...where can I..."

Turning back she recognized the brief wave of hurt that passed over Naruto's face before he looked sympathetically at her.

"He's been waiting outside for you everyday," he answered in slightly sullen voice.

It was difficult to see that.

"I care for you Naruto," she thought sadly. "just not the way you want. Don't worry. Someday you'll wake up and realize that there's a pretty dark- haired girl waiting for you to see her in a different light."

Sakura dragged herself out of the hospital bed and walked over to Naruto throwing a big hug around him.

"Thank you." She felt his surprise at the gesture as he returned the hug gently.

"Now get out the both of you," she commanded giving Naruto a slight shove. "I've been passed out naked covered in only a thin sheet while a dirty old jounin has been reading porn in my room."

"Sakura, I'm hurt...I brought flowers too," said Kakashi feigning injury.

"I'm touched sensei truly, now out."

Sakura watched the door close behind them as she spun to find her clothes and hair brush. After changing out of the hospital gown and checking herself in the room's only full mirror, (Honestly you can't properly assess your beauty in less than three reflective surfaces set strategically around a room!) she prepared to finally see the him again as she set out for the stairs down.

Kakashi stood on the roof of the hospital with Jiraiya watching the street below where a pink-haired girl walked with hesitation towards a dark young man on the corner.

"She's changed so much in just two years," he said leaning on the railing.

"You should know her strengths better than anybody Kakashi," scoffed Jiraiya. "and you should have been able to pick up on her potential for illusion and space-time jutsu well before this."

"That's because you men always measure strength in things like muscles and chest hair!" came a wry voice from behind the two men.

They turned as the Hokage walked up to them. She slapped Jiraiya playfully on the back which cause the giant man to stumble forward a little. He glowered at her ogre-like strength. "That's a joke coming from you, Tsunade."

She ignored the remark and joined Kakashi at the rail in watching the teenagers down below.

"She's got a great potential too you know," she said in a serious tone. "If anything I'm willing to bet he's going to need her if he wants to make through all this."

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "I would have to agree with you on that wager Hokage-sama."

"There he is," she thought as she made it to the revolving glass doors.

Sakura passed out the hospital and watched Sasuke leaning on the wall near the street corner. Seeing her he flinched a little before looking down like he hadn't noticed her come out.

She took a deep breath before walking over to him.

"I am serene," she said to herself. "I am calm. I am like a still pool of water. I am forgetting to breath."

Sasuke looked up as she got closer. His face was paler than usual and it looked as if he was about to run before he dug his fists into his jacket and hunched his shoulder preparing for the worst. His entire body language spoke of hurt and anguish.

"She's looks so vulnerable," he thought, "almost on the verge of tears."

He cleared his voice a little as he started slowly to speak.

"Sakura, I want to say..."

HE was abruptly cut-off as his head whipped sideways from the sudden blow that caught him on the side of the face. His ears were ringing as he realized she had slapped him. WOO! YOU GO GIRL!

He goggled at her and checked his mouth quickly. He had to be bleeding.

Sakura was holding her hands behind her back and smiling sweetly at him.

"What did you do that for!" he yelled at her.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't feeling sorry for yourself, before you declared your undying love for me."

"What?!"

Sakura got serious finally and her tone changed.

"I don't want to be a burden to you anymore, Sasuke."

With that she started to walk slowly down the street away from him. Sasuke hesitated before catching up to her.

"Sakura, you're not a ..."

"Burden? Yes, I am. I'm not as good a ninja as you are and you felt I was weighing you down."

"That's not it at all," he stammered.

She stopped abruptly and turned to him. Sasuke winced preparing to get hit again.

"Then apologize and this time tell me the truth," Sakura asked reaching out to take his hand.

Sasuke tensed up, but didn't pull away. With a slight gulp, readied what he had wanted to say to her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I never want to see you hurt again. I don't think I should continue on the team with you and...ouch, oww, my hand Sakura, geez!"

Sakura loosening her grip, but not releasing him looked deep into his dark eyes.

"Damn, I love his eyes," she thought, "Focus, must focus..."

"I know you are afraid you won't be able protect me... from powerful enemies, your brother, yourself but guess what? Get it through your thick head, I...don't...care! You can't hold me at arms length anymore. We are teammates Sasuke and nothing can change that..." Letting go of his hand she finished gently, "and I like you, and if you don't like me just say so."

Sasuke was bewildered and began to rub his hands over his face. He looked up to see her standing there watching him expectantly. She was so tough, yet so breakable at the same time.

He was scared. He was frightened of her and frightened for her. He wanted so strongly to protect her from the world, from him. He wanted her to be happy. All at once, he began to admit things to himself he had never allowed before. His vengeance had consumed everything and it had blocked everyone out.

"She expects me to reject her," he realized.

Sasuke let his hand drop back into his pockets. This was annoying. He knew what he wanted to say. "So just say it, idiot," he thought to himself.

"I...like you too, Sakura."

He averted his eyes for a moment as he fell his face flush with the admission. In his moment of weakness Sakura stepped forward and placed a solid kiss quickly on his lips. SCORE!!

He looked up in surprise putting a hand to his mouth as she danced back. The pretty red in his cheeks spread. LIKE A DEER IN HEADLIGHTS, BABY!

"Good!" Sakura said brightly, her own face blushing. "Now you can walk me home. My mom must be going crazy about me by now."

Together they turned down the street to continue towards the part of the village where she lived. They walked casually, their discussion drifting away as the distance increased from the infirmary.

Tsunade leaned forward on the rail and squinted in the early evening sun to watch the two figures shrink from view. She watched as the Uchiha boy hesitantly reached out to take the girl's hand in his just before they turned the corner.

Tsunade laughed out loud as she caught the scene and slapped the jounin enthusiastically on the arm.

"Hah, Hah! Did you see that, Kakashi? God, I'm such a romantic!"

"Umm... that really hurt Hokage-sama."

E V I L A N G E L N U M E R 1 3

**Hey peoples sorry ror taking so long to update thanks for waiting so long its been really stressful especialy this week because today is the last day to turn in stuff for this nine weeks before report cards come out and im really worried about my grades and i have a really bad feeling that there not going to be very good so again i am SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for taking so long and i hope you can find it in your wonderfully big hearts to somehow forgive me for taking so long PWEZ -makes puppy dog face- well anyway i really hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to read and review and just a little reminder i do take criticism to a certain degree still don't have any ideas so...well see you next time i guess,bye!! ) LUVLLES!**

**EA#13**


End file.
